A White Rose
by UubuandPan
Summary: Setting-During slavery in the South, yes, I am probably the only one with Uubu and Pan as a pairing, but please be kind. Originality is good, right?So sorry that it was in the Harry Potter, I don't know how I put it there. Well, anyways, R/R please!!!


A White Rose   
  
She was walking around in her huge mansion, smiling. Her father was very rich, and he was getting a few new slaves that day. She walked silently to the door and swung it open. She saw the wagons, with ten new slaves. Four of them were women, one child, who looked especially strong, and five men, and one particular one caught her attention. She walked over and studied all of them, but this one male the most. His hair was cut in an odd way, hair in the back and top, but none on the sides. She noticed he had quite large muscles, for doing field work, yet there was not a scar or slash of scratch on him, and she knew he had been owned previously. Then her father came out and welcomed the men who had brought these pieces of property to them. He came up to his daughter and whispered softly to her.  
  
"You need to go back in, I can handle this." She nodded and went back inside, and up the stairs to her room. There her best slave, Bessie, was working on sweeping the floor. Ever since she was young, Bessie was there, and she had told the older slave many of her deepest secrets. She had a new one, she was quite intrigued by that young slave. She decided to tell her friend.   
  
"Bessie?"  
  
"Yes, Pan?"  
  
"I just have to tell you, I think I am falling in love."  
  
"Really, don't mind me asking, but with whom?"  
  
"A new slave, her is just so mind capturing."  
  
"Ahhh, I see, so you are in a forbidden love, but as they say, it has no limits."  
  
"Thank you Bess, you are such a good friend!" She jumped up and gave Bessie a huge hug.  
  
"You know I would help you any time."  
  
****************  
  
He went into his new shack with the rest of the slaves, all of the ones already in it staring. He sat down, and gave a sigh of relief. He was very impressed by the young woman who was inspecting him. For some reason, his heart was pounding when she came near to him. He mentally kicked himself. He was falling in love with his master. Suddenly he felt a nudge. He looked over and saw an older man staring at him. The man spoke.  
  
"What is your name, kid?"  
  
"My name is Uubu, sir."  
  
"I am Mutran, and I must tell you, this family is easy to work for. You could start working in the house by next week if you were good enough." Uubu nodded. This was a mistake, in his opinion, but he would try it anyway.  
  
****************  
  
Pan was sitting on the old swing of hers, with the perfect view of the fields were the slaves labored all day. Usually, she would want to go and help in ordering them around, but this time it was different, HE was out there, the one slave who had captured her heart. She now knew why he didn't even have a scratch or anything on him. The instructor, would nicely ask him to do something, and the slave would bend over backwards to finish it. He was a very good worker, he helped the elderly one she knew, Mutran, the husband of Essie. When Mutran noticed one of the masters was looking at him, he smiled and winked. Then he went right back to work. She blinked. That was odd to her.  
  
***************  
  
Uubu looked at his master, the one and only, Pan. She had captured his heart, and was holding it captive unconsciously. He came over to help Mutran, but this time he would spark a conversation.  
  
"Who is that?" he asked pointing to Pan.  
  
"Master Son's daughter, Pan. My wife, Essie, is good friends with her. She is a sweet and charming girl. Her father is trying to get her to marry another plantation owner, Trunks Briefs, but she has so far openly refused. Yesterday, she said she loved someone else. So as you can also see, she is very independent."  
  
'Well, well, well' he thought, smiling, 'all I have to do is find out who she loves, and beat him to her, and she will be mine.' then he shrugged, 'No, she would love me, a slave, who makes no money, and has nothing to do with her. I guess I have already lost.'  
  
****************  
  
"Daddy," Pan started, looking at him. He turned his head to her, smiling. No, she had not accepted Trunks' many proposals, she was still going to be his girl, and he wouldn't love her any less.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have a suggestion."  
  
"And what is that?" he was now very curios.  
  
"Well, you know our newest slave, Uubu?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well I have been watching him, and he seems to be perfect for working in the house. Plus Morgan said he cooked very well."  
  
"Actually, that is a good idea. He hasn't disobeyed even once, and he seems warm, I think I will."  
  
'YES!' her mind screamed, "Wonderful, well I am going to my room. Goodnight daddy."  
  
"Goodnight, sweet heart."  
  
****************  
  
Uubu awoke to the sun shining in his eyes, then two shadow forms stepping closer to him. As he eased his eyes open he recognized the men. They were the leaders with the whips, which he had never had a blow from. They whispered that he had to come with them. He stood quickly, dusting off his dirty rag shirt. He followed them up to the magnificent house. They pushed him into the house. He felt like he didn't deserve to be in such a clean house, for he was a mess. Suddenly, his master walked in.  
  
"Clean him up and get him ready for the big night tonight," he said, smiling. Pan walked up to him and grinned, little dimples in her perfect smile.  
  
"I will help him daddy," she said. Her father nodded and left the room. She looked at him emotionlessly, and he did the same. She handed him a towel and told him that he was to go into the tub and wash up very well, and to use soap. So he did, hoping that she would not come in on him. After that he did that, she handed him his clothes and told him to dress. When he was done doing it to his knowledge, she came in, giggling.  
  
"Well, you did pretty well, considering you have never done this," she commented. He turned a shade of purple. She undid the buttons to his shirt and started rebuttoning them correctly. As she did so, she engadged in friendly conversation.  
  
"Is your day going better than usual?" she questioned softly.  
  
"Actually, yes it is," he said, hoping she wouldn't get his point.  
  
"Wonderful, well you are now a servant in the household, so you do just a little less than the others, like Bessie. She is a sweet woman, she is probably my only friend," she said more to herself than to him.  
  
"Oh, I see. Does Bessie have living quarters here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, she does, and you will now have them too. You haven't even had to be whipped, like most of the others. If you are good, you get to work in the house." she said to him.  
  
"So I now live in these quarters?" he asked looking around at the misshapen room.  
  
"No, no. You get the one next to Bessie's, which is four away from everyone else," she informed. He smiled and tapped her on the shoulder, showing that she had done the buttons twice. She turned red, yet gave him no punishment. He was very surprised. She then brought him back to reality and led him up to his room.  
  
"Well, I must go get ready, bye for now, um.... what is your name?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Uubu, ma'am," he said politely. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"When in public, call me that, but now you can just call me Pan."  
  
****************  
  
It was that time of the night, some special guests were there, but Uubu couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Pan was stunning in her beautiful dress, which was a midnight blue colour. Her brilliant black eyes flashed happily as he brought in the food he and Bessie had prepared. All of the guests loved the food.  
  
After dinner, they went into the ballroom, where the fire glowed merrily, welcoming everyone. Everyone except for him. He was only a slave, he was not allowed anywhere unless he was needed. Then to his rescue, his angel came.  
  
"Sorry, I am so tired of hearing them talk over me not getting married to Trunks," she sighed.  
  
"I am sorry for not getting you out of the situation."  
  
"It's ok. I wasn't mad at you anyway."  
  
"Well, are you having fun besides that?"  
  
"Not really, you are the only means of fun here, talking to you is really easy, no?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well may-" her sentence was cut off by a scream. And the entire room was hot. Then they saw the flames.   
  
"EVERYONE GET OUT! IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL DIE!" Uubu shouted. In a frenzy everyone trampled toward Pan and him. They hit full on. After the stampede, he was just fine, until he looked to his side. Pan was unconscious, sprawled on the floor. He picked her up with ease, and climbed out the window, running for the woods. As soon as he was as deep as he knew, he stopped and laid her down. She had a few bruises on her upper half, looking as they spread into her cleavage. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and the first thing she focused on was her servant's worried expression. She tried to sit up, but he carefully pushed her back down.  
  
"I don't want to be responsible for hurting you."  
  
'You won't be, I want to get up."  
  
"You could be injured, I am checking to see if you are."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To show I am a good servant."  
  
"I think you should be set free. You are too good." He stared at her with wide eyes. No one had ever even thought of letting him go. They always said he was too go to be set free. Now she was saying the exact opposite. She looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes. An urge came over him, to kiss her pale lips. He leaned down, almost wearily and touched his lips to hers. He was almost shocked when he felt something back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It was a night to remember.  
  
****************  
  
Gohan watched this all come into play. His daughter was right, Uubu needed to be free, and with her. He would usually whip any other slave trying to touch her, but he was different. He truly loved his little one, and she felt the same way. He walked away, smiling.  
  
****************  
  
Pan woke with a groggy feeling. She found herself next to Uubu, and she smiled happily. She had to talk to her father. She woke him with a kiss, and smiled smugly when feeling him kiss back, showing her was awake. They got dressed, and walked to the ruins called the mansion. She paced to the edge of the woods. When they walked up to the house, she saw her father, with a disapproving look on his face. She nearly gulped. He knew, she knew. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I wish you would have told me sooner, I would have set him free awhile ago." Her eyes went wide as a broad smile graced his looks. She hugged him tightly, whispering thanks. After that, she smiled at her new lover, nodding. They kissed in front of everyone, and clapping was heard. Bessie muttered a few words that no one heard.  
  
"She is a white rose, and he is the lucky one who picked her."  



End file.
